Marie Jeanne de France
Marie Jeanne Therese '''(2nd August 1733 - 8th August 1733) was a French Princess of the House of Artois, the tenth child and fourth daughter of King Charles XII and Queen Marie Fernande. She was born weak and sickly, perhaps due to her mother's advancing age at the time of her birth, with the Queen being aged thirty-six upon Marie Jeanne's birth. She was the second-to-last livebirth child of the King and Queen, being succeeded by only Francois Louis to survive. It was also said of her that she almost killed her mother. Indeed, following her and Francois Louis would be three stillbirths, which would finally prompt the ending of the King and Queen's sexual relationship. Life '''Birth and Weakness Marie Jeanne de France was born on August 2nd, 1733 while the family was staying at Saint-Cloud. The birth was extremely difficult, and a massive source of stress for the family. It was written that the Queen bled profusely during the birthing, losing such a massive amount of blood that she was close to death. She also passed out during the birthing, leading to a panic and the dismissal of the courtiers from the room, as well as the opening of all the windows in the chamber. By the time it was over, the Queen was in a terrible condition. The fruits of her labour were one weak and sickly little girl, Marie Jeanne. Her weakness was an extreme worry and disappointment to the King, who was hoping for yet another strong son. Following the titling custom of the Mesdames ''(the daughters of King Charles), she was named ''Madame Sixième ''(sixième meaning sixth, symbolising her position as the sixth daughter). Her mother, Marie Fernande, would slowly recover from the trauma of the birth, though she would be continually weakened by this event. She would later describe Marie Jeanne's birth as ''"Hell. True and pure hell", which was not far from the truth. None of the physicians, however, expected Marie Jeanne to live for long. She was extremely small in size and extremely weak. She was considered very susceptible to catching disease which would undoubtedly kill her. Charles XII commanded his physicians to do whatever they could to save his daughter, though he placed the recovery of her mother above the young girl. Death and Burial Marie Jeanne Therese de France would survive six days before she would finally die, believed to have been in pain her entire short and tragic life. She began convulsing in the afternoon of August 8th and the physicians informed the King and Queen that she couldn't be saved. The Queen was consumed by grief, though she was still bed-bound due to the birth. The King accepted the news with resignation, having known since the day of her birth that his daughter would not survive. He ordered the necessary arrangements for her internment in the Basilica of Saint-Denis, which was customary for members of the Royal Family. She had a long, drawn out and painful death. She convulsed violently in fits for many hours, being cradled by one of the wet-nurses in between these convulsions. During one of the long periods without a fit, she was baptised hastily in the chapel at Saint-Cloud, named Marie Jeanne Therese. Her baptism gave her mother peace, knowing that now she would be accepted into heaven. Two hours after the baptism, Marie Jeanne would die around 8PM. Her mother was devastated, weeping uncontrollably in her bed. She was then buried in the Basilica of Saint-Denis, alongside other lost siblings of hers. Titles and Styles * 2nd August 1733 - 8th August 1733: ''Son Altesse Royale, Madame Sixième'' * 8th August 1733: ''Son Altesse Royale, Madame Jeanne'' Category:Descendants of King Charles XII Category:18th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths Category:House of Artois Category:Filles de France